User blog:20-Star Strategy/20-Star Strategy's Official Gats' Reddit Post Directory
Hello, 20-Star Strategy here. So, I've realised there are a lot of useless and boring posts polluting the Gatsio subreddit. Also, due to the old articles being shoved down to the bottom of the feed (reddit has a poor mechanism for dealing with posts in my opinion) the same old articles keep going through circulation, when it would be better to expand on the already existing posts or simply to revisit them instead of making new similar posts. For example, there are lots of posts arguing for the gas perk to be buffed, and each time a new exposition is launched. This makes for a fragmented and unorganised discussion. I have created a tool that is free to use and very helpful for noobs, experienced players and game devs ... I am a big believer in coherence and clarity, and as such, I have painstakingly gone through the list of previous posts and gathered together all of the important, useful, interesting and relevant posts, categorising them and forming them into a directory of Gats info. Yes, there is likely to be some selection bias involved, but I've tried my best to be neutral. Besides, the fact that I've compiled a list of other people's ideas is testament to the fact that I'm a sensitive player who shares the views of many others. You can use these posts to back up an argument and to cite something a previous Gats player has said to make a point, search for info related to the game and increase your understanding, or simply to browse for fun posts which arouse your interest. I've also added some general info, such as other Gats community outlets and a list of Gats YouTubers. Why have I done this? I enjoy the game and I care about it. Anyway, here it is. If you can't understand anything in the directory, have an issue or want to contribute to it, please direct message me on here, or you can email me at 20starstrategy@gmail.com If you want to support me, visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPHGSjXRJ4HfDQY05r8Kcvg? Notes: . I ignored all of the "what does this perk do?" posts, as there is better ways of obtaining this information and it would just clog up the directory. . I ignored all of the lame "look at this, I just got a 10 killstreak!" posts. . I ignored most of the out-of-date stuff. For example, players complaining about shotgun range (it has since been nerfed a number of times). . I ignored arguments and trolling. . It's not finished yet, but I plan to have it completed within a few days. ---- '20-Star Strategy's Official Gats.io Information Directory (subreddit version 1.0)' ---- HIERARCHY KEY: Emboldened text (Often Capitalised and Larger) = normal text below it is related to that topic Normal text = numbered links below it are related to that topic Numbered text (1., 2., etc.) = links to articles related to the normal text and emboldened text titles >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> 'Where can I go for info on Gats?' #Gats website: http://stats.gats.io/about #YouTube FOFO and BOBO's Gats guide: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIm3dy9XWdQ&t=62s Bizorke's Gats strategy guide: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI0p0859XRQ 20Stars' Gats anti-ragequit advice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coGpDfwXKI4 3. This subreddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6y40oa/gatsio_faq_ver_13/ 4. Gats wiki: http://gatsio.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 5. Gats Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/gatsio/ 6. Gats Discord: https://discordapp.com/invite/zaWZm2y 7. Official Gats patch 1.4.1 (made by Bizorke): gats.rocks 'Gats YouTubers' Bizorke (creator of the official Gats patch): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2MaVSauTtocUW9IxCkIiwA FOFO (longstanding player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwDDOQn6kEZODhnGHim_BGg KIITTYRANGER (longstanding player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_MMVvL5RRq5fEtCAJtjrWg 20Stars (regular player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPHGSjXRJ4HfDQY05r8Kcvg JL300 (longstanding player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBYT9RVFvH0Qy_D2WvUobRQ ImFirstFr (longstanding player): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YORdbPSIdY IBETTERTHANU (longstanding player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2t6IZwNvpU0FRSAiOxCMw ihavevelocity (not a regular player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_mfTujPCvhPDgt5dBfsJ6w CorruptX (not a regular player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0UH2LfQvBSeH24bmtbmITw Mystery Master (creator of the Gats wiki): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5k3jGczkHrxlJ8p-H_Dc9A Kühaku (good player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGhRFZ_hnCB4Rmkm2aUyz2g Mamagameur (regular player): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBVhvXOfWVctBtlRULCdbsw/videos MysteriousX: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0V17bDIqEvCqsHTDjDkrAQ GreenGoblin: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4RHZTJFB-IIXzSvXj_WOJg Keshav Shorey: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk8vocBOMed719LX1ul1ygQ Gatsio subreddit etiquette and posting rules (mentioned in Reddit, on the sidebar, to the right) Rule 1: "no hacks" No linking to hacks, helping people find hacks, or posting videos or pictures of anyone using hacks. Hacks include any kind of script or program that offers any advantage beyond the base game. It's on the sidebar. You can't miss it. Rule 2: "I got xxx score!" (give your posts substance) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vxec3/a_small_review_of_rule_2_i_got_xxx_score/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6z96vc/a_message_to_the_mods/ 'The History and Evolution of Gats.io' Gast FAQ Version 1.0 #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6u7lv2/gatsio_faq_ver_10/ Why "gats"? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6t7i6r/why_the_namechange/ Why are the players coloured dots? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6tukmx/gatsio_lore_revisionism/ The introduction of the chat feature #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vfsok/a_special_announcement_from_guest_llama/ (August 24th - in game chat feature added) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vo3mx/24_august_update/ Discord versus IRC #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vjhbh/why_not_have_an_irc/ Gats FAQ Version 1.1 #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vlcqm/gatsio_faq_ver_11/ 27th August - first team mode introduced #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wah7q/27_august_update_team_mode/ Gats FAQ Version 1.2 #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wevzt/gatsio_faq_ver_12/ DEBATE: What should we call the grey area that surrounds the map? ('the fog' sounds pretty cool and ominous to me) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wsfzk/controversial_theory_the_fog_of_war_does_not/ Shotgun versus assault rifle used to be the meta, says head dev??? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wtpop/another_meme_i_made/ An old account of perk usage (very different from what you might see today) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wwb6i/kevlar_needs_a_nerf/ DEBATE: a term for when a player with a larger gun targets you, but you're too close for his bullets to hit you #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yzb27/noticed_something_interesting_while_playing/ Speed and range analysis (1 year ago) (speed) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73vf4r/speed_timer_analysis/ (range) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73vz1p/bullet_range_of_all_guns_analysis/ 'Issues With Lag' Lag spikes #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6v1xi8/occasional_lag_spikes/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/710nvc/uh_oh/ (what ping are we all playing on?) 3. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/745036/what_ping_are_we_all_playing_on/ How do players support the game when adblockers diminish lag? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6uxi0c/new_to_the_community_bringing_up_multiple_things/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wdtad/team_mode_freezing_upmem_leak/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6weu7r/gats_is_laggy_af/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xr8lz/wtf_guys/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xt3b5/common_but_annoying_lag_glitch/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6z1fwa/allow_the_use_of_adblock/ Other lag complaints (general) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70m7py/heavy_cpu_usage/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/712smo/game_is_no_longer_playable_keeps_freezing_and/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/731z9n/help_gatsio_glitching_and_freezing/ 'Bug Reports (that still exist)' Knives, frags, grenades, gas and landmines do NOT register as 'shots fired', so they can buff your accuracy up to 100 per cent, and higher than 100 per cent #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w1ncu/accuracy_data_error_possibly_tied_to_frag_grenade/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x2avr/look_at_my_accuracy_lol/ Third perk doesn't display on a player's stats page #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6uuw3s/gatsio_statistics_got_only_1_passive_1_boost/ Dashing into, and through, objects (I actually like this bug: a bug isn't a bug if you want it to stay, which I do) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6u8g98/dash_is_weird/ Where is the PLAY button? I can't do anything. #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6u7lv2/gatsio_faq_ver_10/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6y9q8g/i_cant_play_the_game_cant_log_in_cant_change/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73f359/glitch/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73gqvh/bug/ Logged out - 60 seconds error message #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6ycsre/glitch_with_my_cookies_repetitive/ Activating invulnerable players by pushing them #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x9zi4/spawn_and_frag_bugs_in_team_mode/ 'Bug Reports (that seem to have been dealt with)' Windows 10 + Google Chrome - screen freezing problem #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6ygiag/weird_freezes/ Sticky keys (Bizorke's patch tackles this problem) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zbg4w/fix_sticky_keys/ Freeze bug (clear your Gats cache from Google Chrome) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/716vzm/you_can_fix_the_freeze_bug_by_clearing_gatsio/ Incorrect icon glitch (I've never seen this happen) https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/714pbl/weird_projectile_glitch/ Says "playing as" when logged in and username is greyed out #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73ct5e/small_bug/ 'The Hacker Log' Hacker uses dash and knife? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6v7l6g/hacker_alert/ 'The Evolution of Teaming' Discovering teaming ... #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6svupt/maks03/ First official teaming-in-FFA complaint #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6uyjyp/teams_breaking_gameplay/ Good ideas to handicap teaming in FFA: medkit only heals you + bumping into players does damage (moderator idea) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6v0e4z/ideas_on_how_to_handicap_teaming/ A small faction of teamers, led by the Panda clan ring leader, PandaTrump #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vrck9/a_small_team_2_frags_ended_our_adventures/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vrhw8/my_squad_d/ The disadvantages of teaming in FFA #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vrg82/49_kills_12k_score_with_pistol_killed_by_betrayer/ A Craigslist ad for medic teaming (bountyhunter) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vziek/medics_post_data/ Another complaint about teaming ... #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70rl8w/please_find_a_way_to_stop_teaming/ Another complaint about teaming in FFA ... #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73qsd5/solutions_to_teaming/ 'The Evolution of Trolling' Spawn killing/camping #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71kz9p/spawn_camping_problem/ Spawn traps #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wv1hb/someone_is_setting_up_spawn_traps_please_find_a/ Name copying/stealing #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wtfbo/name_stealing/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70rdal/who_is_the_imposter_who_named_himself_zyzz2_and/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/716zy6/buttsmear_is_not_buttsmear2_buttsmear3_etc/ 'The Evolution of Clans' Clan recruitment: Panda, hunter and RSG ghoul clans. #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6u2b2t/im_looking_for_team_mates_clan/ Clan recruitment: Panda clan. #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6u2p1z/the_pandas_the_kungfujitzu_masterclan/ Clan recruitment (for the elite?) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6y48jk/gats_elite/ The "Butt" clan? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70rdal/who_is_the_imposter_who_named_himself_zyzz2_and/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/716zy6/buttsmear_is_not_buttsmear2_buttsmear3_etc/ Recruiting for "SPYS" (pistol knifers) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71mf5y/recruiting_new_spys/ 'Quirks of the Game' "The Exorcist aim" - this is just funny to try out #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w7qoy/two_glitches_although_im_not_sure_if_they_were/ Debug key (INSERT key for PC users and 'fn' key + an arrow key for Mac users) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wihlq/whats_that_i_wanted_to_take_a_screenshon_while/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xuc5p/anyone_else/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yptv3/hey_devsplayers_what_was_the_ingame_control_to/ There's a one second delay when you enter a point square #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wwl7e/30_august_update_team_mode_changes/ Press the 'n' key to hide gamertags and comments #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6z2qmq/add_a_way_to_turn_off_chat/ Landmines despawn? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zz9eh/landmines_are_despawning/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/7400md/are_mines_supposed_to_disappear_after_a_while/ Give yourself a binoculars-like effect by adjusting the size of your browser window (try it) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70mw48/camera/ "Multiboxing" #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73fln0/was_this_bots_or_a_bug_look_at_the_3_pink_players/ Speed - timer analysis (to what extent does 'dash' and 'speed' affect speed) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73vf4r/speed_timer_analysis/ 'Builds' Uncle Soapp's Patented High-Energy Slippery Build™ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6veyrt/soapps_patented_highenergy_slippery_build/ TF-2 (Team Fortress 2) builds #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vmgvi/tf2_builds/ "Favourite builds" posts #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/738o2o/challenge_make_a_list_of_your_favorite/ 'Map Feature Suggestions' Map generation: make it easy to determine whether you can fit through a gap or just shoot through it (an argument against players getting stuck) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vvh3n/random_placement_of_arena_cover/ 'Other Game Mechanics Suggestions' Possible anti-quitter precautions #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vu54l/quitters/ Add an extra option for using your trigger ability: right mouse click (choose in main menu) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vtyj6/using_powerups_with_your_right_click_mouse/ Radio commands / auto taunts (a prelude to Bizorke's automated messages) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w0dtg/radio_commands/ Exclusive character and weapon skins? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6uqfzf/exclusive_things/ Spectator mode, secondary weapons and melee weapons #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6v11e1/a_few_ideas/ New K/D leaderboard and most-used build suggestion for homepage #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vmgkh/stats_suggestion/ Largest hit damage should be tracked for player's stats (excellent idea) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wsovx/new_stat_largest_hit_damage/ Add a link to the controls list on the homepage #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xc3pi/someone_know_where_the_heck_are_the_controls_list/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yelkj/bug_making_chat_player_names_invisible/ Add sound effects as an optional feature! #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xue1l/dream/ Score absorption kill mechanic (20 per cent?) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6z8nc5/suggestion_when_you_kill_someone_you_absorb_20_of/ Pressing the escape button should exit you out of typing a comment (lots of support for this idea) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zdg9i/pressing_escape_should_force_exit_you_out_of_the/ Different top score list for each game mode? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zii20/suggestion_splitting_topscores/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71ph7v/domination_is_an_insane_spm_kd_gamemode/ Points for healing teammates? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zvhx7/suggestion_points_for_healing_teammates/ Add achievements! (I'm right behind this idea. Not the OP's suggestions, but the dev's) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zzfwr/suggestion_reward_rare_situations_kill_streaks/ (add achievements and challenges!) - AWESOME IDEA! 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70osmm/unofficial_achievements_and_challenges/ Indicate whether a recently-killed enemy is still watching their death screen? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/704t75/suggestion_show_if_your_kill_is_still_watching_ie/ Make the camera static? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70mw48/camera/ Reset certain stats? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71jot7/suggestion_reset_spm_statistics/ The armour system needs some change (2/3 armour is too slow) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71nfk3/the_armor_system_needs_some_change/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73lnoq/personal_opinion_of_armorspeed_relationship/ Team balancing issues - choose which colour team you are? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/722luh/team_balance_issues/ Introduce Changelog for "stealth" updates? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72rv5a/changelog_needed_for_stealth_updates/ "Can we see some new YouTubers on the homepage?" #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/738bpf/could_we_see_some_new_youtubers_on_the_homepage/ Introduce more upgrade slots / perk tiers #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73suic/5_upgrade_slots/ Right click to use trigger abilities (Bizorke has this in his Gats patch) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73scca/rightclicking_to_use_abilities/ 'Perks Suggestions' Sentry gun (auto turrets): max 2 + range of assault rifle #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vatps/sentry_gun/ (low-power machine gun) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x9xne/some_new_weapons_and_powerups/ (40 damage per shot + 5 x the HP of green walls + long cooldown) 3. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ (limited ammo) 4. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w010u/level_4_and_5_and_new_items_ideas/ Faster reload, sawn-off shotgun, revolver and grenade launcher (the other ideas are weak) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vqga9/new_weapons_idea/ Time bomb #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w010u/level_4_and_5_and_new_items_ideas/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Gas mask #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w010u/level_4_and_5_and_new_items_ideas/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Sticky grenade (sticks to players) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Spiky walls (walls that do damage upon impact) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Doors (walls that teammates can go through) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Fake (rigged) med kit (I love this concept) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Bayonet (on the end of your gun barrel) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6w010u/level_4_and_5_and_new_items_ideas/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ In team mode, friendly mines should appear (to you) the same colour as your team #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wfv4p/bugsnew_update/ In team mode, friendly camo players should be revealed in some way + team-coloured silencer bullets #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wn7ao/team_mode_suggestions/ Radar (detects other players) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wj474/new_gadget_radar/ Enable possibility of choosing 3 passive perks and ignoring a trigger ability #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wli4c/an_option_to_allow_people_to_build_three_passive/ Ideas for the nature of the fourth tier perk #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xipjd/may_the_fourth_tier_be_with_you_ideas_for_a_long/ Smoke grenade #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wn5nl/new_special_ability_smoke_grenade/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Flash grenade (white screen) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6ywfm5/new_grenade_flashbang/ (reduces field of vision) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Laser sight #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yc16g/i_think_it_would_be_cool_if_each_weapon_had_a/ Split passive upgrades into weapon-related perks and gear-related perks #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yyuag/passive_upgrade_ideas/ Keystone passive perks (weak, 0 tier upgrades) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zit6w/idea_keystone_passives/ Change silenced bullets (make them visible to friendlies or invisible to opponents) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zix6c/silencer_needs_one_change/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72zlay/people_these_days_not_considering_to_buff/ Give grenades and shotguns knockback qualities? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/70z1yx/suggestion_direction_grenade_instead_of_damaging/ Disguise kit??? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71ndof/new_upgrade_for_tier_2_disguise_kit/ The 'tag' ability #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72w4ug/idea_tag_ability/ Bipod - increased accuracy, range and bullet speed whilst stationary #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Taser (stuns players) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ 'Weapon Suggestions' Rocket Launcher: slow bullet speed (I like the concept of this idea) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6v8sdq/rocket_luancher/ Sawn-off shotgun (two-shot reload) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wlypg/exclusive_shotgun/ Exclusive sniper (weapon skin) - credits to Mysterymaster #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x1dcs/sniper_exclusive_side_view/ Exclusive pistol (Desert Eagle) - credits to Mysterymaster #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wvcmi/pistol_exclusive/ Grenade launcher, RPG, hunting rifle and UZI #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x9xne/some_new_weapons_and_powerups/ Grenade launcher #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/722qfe/grenade_launcher/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Semi-auto rifle #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6y2d7o/weapon_suggestion/ Melee weapon (perk 'knife' changed to 'throwing knife') #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zbco2/ability_ideas_gas_afteraffectmine_tweaks/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zmq5m/meelee_attacks/ Bow (hold trigger button to draw back / 10 arrows) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71v2qp/new_weapon_bow/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/720mly/suggestion_from_perussi/ Crossbow #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ Flamethrower #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ 'Buffing Existing Aspects of the Game' Buffing gas (there seems to be a lot of support for this, though different ideas) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6tjvdr/my_thoughts/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6tr6ys/gas_grenades/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6u3zp3/what_will_be_in_the_next_update/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yxm0t/whens_the_gas_afteraffect_coming_in/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zbco2/ability_ideas_gas_afteraffectmine_tweaks/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ General buff ideas: silencer + no recoil don't reveal camo AND gas should be buffed #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6ucz0d/ideas_for_next_update/ Buff ideas: fuse 'binoculars' and 'thermal' + fuse 'silencer' and 'no recoil' + you should be able to see your own silenced bullets #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wli4c/an_option_to_allow_people_to_build_three_passive/ Buff sniper #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72fxzl/i_think_sniper_needs_a_buff/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72zlay/people_these_days_not_considering_to_buff/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73ozds/final_review_of_planned_sniper_buff/ (buff sniper damage) 4. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x1ixf/quick_suggestion/ 5. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/729bz3/sniper_buff/ (give sniper piercing properties (go through players) 6. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72biz2/sniper_buff/ Buff LMG #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/720mly/suggestion_from_perussi/ (speed increases as you use up ammo) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72w213/surprisingly_i_think_lmg_needs_some_change/ 3. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73fpxb/suggestion_for_lmg/ Buff 'no recoil' #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x8nzx/bipod_suggestion/ Buff the shield #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72zlay/people_these_days_not_considering_to_buff/ (you can place the shield) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/743ct2/shield_buff/ Buff the damage perk #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/720mly/suggestion_from_perussi/ Buff thermal and binoculars by fusing them together #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72ogch/combine_frag_and_grenade/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72xc5l/combine_thermal_and_binoculars/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72zlay/people_these_days_not_considering_to_buff/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73b9k1/a_lot_ideas_for_gatsio/ 'Nerfing Existing Aspects of the Game' Nerf kevlar? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wwb6i/kevlar_needs_a_nerf/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yj70w/the_thing_about_kevlar/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/714ocw/lol_at_all_these_posts_about_nerfing_knife_when/ Nerf speed and kevlar (first official recognition of OPness) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/717frc/the_two_most_important_upgrades_that_need_change/ (the speed/kevlar meta continues ...) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73bjwm/my_opinion_on_the_alltoocommon_speedkevlar_meta/ Nerf landmines? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zyklm/the_thing_about_landmines/ Nerf landmines by making them explode on impact with other explosions #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x7uev/suggestions_for_1shot_stuff/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yxnhz/a_little_suggestion_for_landmines/ Pistol nerf? (Should the pistol be nerfed? Is it OP? The #RitoPistol Argument) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xikag/pro_vs_con_of_the_ritopistol_argument/ (more pistol nerf arguments) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71rzb1/pistol_nerf/ 3. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/720mly/suggestion_from_perussi/ 4. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72o9fh/pistol_nerfs_and_buffs_from_the_discord/ Subtle knife nerf: takes enemy to 1 HP (the first idea is the best) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/705avf/ideas_that_can_possibly_nerf_knife_for_those_that/ 'Game Mode Suggestions' Zombie game mode #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6udois/zombies_gamemode/ A different team mode with bases #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wcnlg/suggestion_for_team_gamemode/ Remove the point square in TDM (team death match)? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6weua5/remove_the_middle_in_team_dm/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xfrjz/on_the_new_team_dm/ Capture the flag team game mode? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wiyzz/suggestion_for_dm/ Have a team captain for each team (team mode) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wm75x/expanding_on_team_mode/ Should there be more than 2 teams in team mode? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wn7ao/team_mode_suggestions/ Territory game mode #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/702cm2/suggestion_territory_system/ Minibattles / duels server / sandbox (party link required) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71grdm/minibattles_sandbox_suggestion/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71kmg8/new_game_modes/ 'Gameplay Analysis' Countering builds/weapons with other builds/weapons #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6ut07h/weapon_counters/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6vvnvb/things_everybody_hates_about_each_weapon/ The Ultimate Guide for Avoiding and Utilising the Knife #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yxop7/the_ultimate_guide_for_and_against_annoying/ The Thing About the Build Upgrade #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6z5wpw/the_thing_about_the_build_upgrade/ Creative tactics (very interesting and amusing post) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72d6ed/creative_offensive_tactics/ Speed - timer analysis (to what extent does 'dash' and 'speed' affect speed) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73vf4r/speed_timer_analysis/ Range of all guns analysis (outdated - shotgun and pistol range nerfed since then) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73vz1p/bullet_range_of_all_guns_analysis/ Fort building strategies #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/7n5qb8/fort_building_strategies/ 'Otherwise Interesting Posts' Manually tracking player's stats #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wrs7o/progression_of_most_pistol_kills_for_the_past_7/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6zfk4d/almost_3_weeks_of_pistol_progression/ The point of "stealth updates" #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72rv5a/changelog_needed_for_stealth_updates/ 'Interesting Debates' Is the pistol OP? The #RitoPistol Argument #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xikag/pro_vs_con_of_the_ritopistol_argument/ What should we call the grey area that surrounds the map? #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wsfzk/controversial_theory_the_fog_of_war_does_not/ (debate continued) 2. https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6xkt6i/the_fog_of_war/ DEBATE: a term for when a player with a larger gun targets you, but you're too close for his bullets to hit you #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6yzb27/noticed_something_interesting_while_playing/ The Thing About the Build Upgrade #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6z5wpw/the_thing_about_the_build_upgrade/ How to handicap teaming #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6v0e4z/ideas_on_how_to_handicap_teaming/ The devs should make an effort to be more responsive #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/716ool/hey_devs/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/723xg7/where_have_the_devs_gone/ Creative tactics #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/72d6ed/creative_offensive_tactics/ Getting very specific about nerfs and buffs #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/738uro/your_thoughts_on_upgrades/ The speed/kevlar meta (which is still very much alive) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73bjwm/my_opinion_on_the_alltoocommon_speedkevlar_meta/ 'Gats.io Stories' The Story of King Lack the Second #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/712k9w/the_story_of_king_lack_the_second/ The Failed Usurp of King Lack the Second #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/71ao0d/part_two_the_failed_usurp_of_king_lack_the_second/ The Best TDM Match Ever (True Story) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/9z95tm/the_best_tdm_match_ever_true_story/ 'Opinion Polls' In your opinion, what is the best level 2 upgrade? (votes still open!) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/728drr/in_your_opinion_what_is_the_best_level_2_upgrade/ 'Action Shots / Fun Vids' Multikill screenshots (575 - 750) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wbshs/1_grenade_makes_750_score_dumb_enemies_ftw_xd/ #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6wsi55/try_and_beat_this_d/ Wall art (giant dog) #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/6x9hw9/its_a_dog_we_made_a_base_that_looks_like_a_dog/ Donald Trump's Wall #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/731jcg/i_made_a_wall_across_the_entire_arena/ A base that is 4 walls thick #https://www.reddit.com/r/Gatsio/comments/73z0vr/making_the_thickest_fortgiant_wall_ever_for_one/ Category:Blog posts